Wanna Bet?
by valentine24
Summary: She whipped her head towards him, her slick ponytail hitting him slightly in the process. Louie, surprised by the sudden jolt of movement, sat up and stared at her. Before he could say anything she said: "Hey Lou, wanna bet?"


**Hey Guys! So it's truly been a while since I've written a fanfic and I'll admit I'm sorta rusty here. Many of you may know me as Guest 1! Because for a long time I haven't logged in here so my way of leaving reviews without logging in haha. Anyways I do hope you all enjoy my first Ducktales fanfic!**

 **Disclaimer: This is a Ducktales & Darkwing crossover, however, it's really only Gosalyn appearing. Aswell everyone here is in their Senior Year of high school. Which means they're all 18, though I'll say that the triplets are older by a couple of months. I also apologize if Gosalyn (or any of the characters) seem a little OC, especially near the end. Again I'm a little rusty.**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoy!**

The two doors opened filling the silence of the mansion with chattering and giggles.

"Hahaha, oh and that epic goal you scored! I haven't seen you so fired up since the first semester!" Webby said with excitement.

"Haha, but all those blocks you made were amazing! You really pack a punch Webs" Gosalyn said with a smile.

Webby smiled and awkwardly placed a hand behind her head,"Daww thanks Gos, that means a lot coming from you captain".

Gosalyn grinned and laughed "Don't mention it. Here, use this to wipe yourself off" she passed her a small towel.

"Thanks!" she said as she wiped off droplets of sweat from her forehead and neck.

As they dropped off their bags, Huey entered the room. His head was stuck in a book while also seemingly carrying a heavy backpack.

Webby looked towards him and smiled "Hey Huey! We're back". Huey looked up to see the two girls in their sports outfits.

"Hey guys, how'd the lacrosse game go?" he asked as he closed his book.

Webby jumped "It went GREAT! I think this was our toughest one this season" she exclaimed.

"Oh, it totally was" Gosalyn jumped in. "But we still made it to the top!" she high fived Webby.

Huey chuckled "I believe it. Besides you guys always win". He walked towards the door "I think the lacrosse team is one of the best teams at our school!"

Gosalyn smirked as she put her arm around Webby. "That's right, the best of the best!" she pointed at Huey "and don't you forget it!"

Huey and Webby laughed at her gesture. He smiled "Oh don't worry I won't".

He then opened the door "Well I'm off, gotta work on a big project. See ya guys later!" he waved at the two and left.

The two girls waved back before picking their stuff up head towards the living room.

Right as they entered they heard a loud scream coming from the stairway.

"WOOOOOHOOOO!" Dewey shouted as he slid down the railway. He entered the room by doing a flip and an impressive landing pose. As he stood up small specks of glitter surrounded him.

Webby giggled "Hey Dewey, hows the theatre production going?"

"Yeah, and what's up with the glitter? You look like a unicorn just vomited on ya" Gosalyn asked as she attempts to wipe off some of the glitter from her arms.

Dewey chuckled, "Sorry about that guys, I just came down to get some materials for the costumes".

He looked at Webby "And it's going great! The dancing is practically perfect!" he stated excitedly.

He then wiped a fake tear and sniffed "My students are growing up so fast"

"But besides the dancing, I'm also in charge of the costumes as you can see".

He then looked down "I admit I need a little help. Glitter has always been difficult for me to work with" he said bashfully.

Webby's eye's gleamed as she grabbed a hold of his hands.

"Say no more! Glitter is my middle name" she said as she placed a hand on her chest.

"I'm more than willing to help!" she exclaimed practically jumping with excitement.

Dewey smiled, grateful for the help "Thanks Webs! I really need it" he said with a small blush.

Webby looked towards Gosalyn, "Wanna join us Gos?"

Gosalyn smiled and shook her head "Nah, you two go ahead". She picked up her bags "Besides, I was never good at those kinds of things anyways".

Webby picked up her bags as well "Alright then, feel free to help yourself with anything". Dewey and she began to walk in the opposite direction. "I think there's lemonade in the kitchen if you want any!" Webby yelled as she walked further away.

"Kay Thanks!" Gosalyn shouted as she headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

As she entered the kitchen, she grabbed a cup and filled it with lemonade. She then sat down and drank the sweet water. With a sigh of satisfaction, she poured herself another.

'Hmm…I wonder where the recliners are again?' she thought as she sipped.

She snapped her fingers 'I think they're in the tv lounge!'

With one last gulp, she stood up, picked up her things, and headed straight for the tv lounge.

* * *

Her jaw dropped in awe "Man…" she whispered staring at the tv playing "I forgot how big this was…".

"Well hello to you too"

She whipped her head to the right to find a young Louie Duck, with sprouts of whiskers growing, staring right up at her.

Gosalyn sighed with relief "Damn Lou, you scared me"

He chuckled "hehe, Sorry Gos" he opened a can of pep and took a sip.

Dropping her stuff off she sat down next to him. She leaned back in the recliner, enjoying the comfort it gave to her sore spine.

"So" Louie began as he shifted towards her "What brings you here Red?"

She cocked an eyebrow and smiled "To rest my sore body after a tough game". She then looked towards the tv, "Honestly I just remembered this lounge had recliners" she said with a small chuckle.

Louie laughed, "Ha I can't blame you for coming then" he returned his sights towards the tv.

"Let me guess" Gosalyn began "You've done nothing all day"

He winked "Bingo" he opened another can of pep, "It's Friday! Who works on a Friday?" he exclaimed.

"Ha! You'd be surprised" she laughed. She then sat up in thought and smirked.

She whipped her head towards him, her slick ponytail hitting him slightly in the process. Louie, surprised by the sudden jolt of movement, sat up and stared at her.

Before he could say anything she said: "Hey Lou, wanna bet?"

"You know I loved too.." he sank back into the recliner.

"...Buuut at the same time I'm waaaay too lazy to do anything else besides watch tv" he put his hands behind his head as he got comfortable in his seat again.

She pouted "Aww come on Lou". She leaned in closer to him "Please Louie, it'll be fun!"

He cocked his eyebrow as he stared at her. After a moment of silence, he chuckled and leaned in closer "Anything for you Gos".

Her eyes gleamed as a light blush spread across her face "Let's play Mario Kart. Best two out of three. If I win, I get a back rub".

"Okay. And if I win?" he questioned

"I'll give you fifty bucks," she said confidently

She stuck her hand out, "So what'd ya say?"

He thought for a moment before shaking her hand. Grinning, "Oh you're so on!"

* * *

The air felt tense as the two raced their last race. Beads of sweat ran down Louie's face as he tries to catch up to Gosalyn. Fearing that he might lose his last chance to gain fifty dollars.

The two competitors were neck-and-neck, getting closer and closer to the finish line. Louie had a small spark of hope, perhaps he might actually make⎼

Then BAM! Gosalyn knocked him out of her way and made it to the finish line!

"YESS!" Gosalyn exclaimed as she jumped up with excitement.

"NOO!" Louie threw his controller and flung himself to the couch.

"These bad boys never fail me," she said as she kissed her flexed muscles. She then flopped on the couch and stretched before sitting up and preparing for her deeply needed back rub.

Louie rolled his eyes and chuckled as he neared the redheaded girl. "Great job Red, you're always quite the competition"

She looked back at him and smirked. "What can I say" she shrugged "I'm a natural".

He smiled as he stretched his hand and fingers, preparing himself for the "who knows how long" massage.

"Come on Lou, we don't have all day," she said impatiently.

"Alright, Alright, I'm coming" he moved closer towards her and sat on his knees.

He moved her ponytail to the front, his fingers lightly brushing her neck resulting in her shuddering.

He took a moment to stare at her back, firm and strong from years of competing in a multitude of sports.

Without thinking he placed his hand on her back sliding it slightly down. Feeling the strength and curve of her spine caused him to blush a bright red.

Unknowingly to him, Gosalyn's face was also a bright red. She then coughed awkwardly "Uh...Lou?"

He jumped "Oh..Uh...sorry..uh..sorry Gos uhm..*ahem*..I'll..I'll get started" he stuttered.

Gently he placed both of his hands on her shoulders and began to rub small circles around her neck.

Gosalyn sighed happily, instantly feeling relaxed. Louie smiled, happy to know that he's doing well.

He then went a little lower massaging where he felt the tensest. He rubbed under her shoulder blades and spine.

"Mmm..you know Lou" she threw her head back slightly.

"You really know how to work those hands" she sighed happily, leaning in closer to him.

He blushed at the compliment as his hands returned to her shoulders and neck. She turned her head slightly, granting him more access to rub on her neck.

He paused for a second as he stared at her long, strong, buttercream neck. His face grew hotter by the minute as his heart began to increasingly beat faster. He took a deep breath and started to rub closer to her neck.

Temptation overcame him and soon that rubbing turned into gentle caressing.

Gosalyn's previously closed eyes opened, realizing the change in action and froze.

"Louie," she said as she tried to calm her beating heart.

He stopped and gently placed his hand on her shoulder as he leaned in closer to her.

"Yeah?" he whispered causing her to slightly shudder.

She slowly turned towards him, bright faces and beaks ever so close. She held her breath as she stared at him taking in every detail she saw. His ruffled feathers, his growing whiskers, and his deep brown eyes.

Little did she know he was doing the same. He took in her bright red hair, her golden buttercream feathers, and her eyes. Oh God her eyes.

He didn't realize that at that moment, he cupped her face and ever so gently caressed her cheek.

Throughout the years he'd find himself getting lost in her eyes, but he was always able to have the ability to control himself and snap out of it.

But now having her so close to him, centimeters away from his face, he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful, mesmerizing, emerald green eyes.

"Have I ever told you" he whispered as he stares deeply into her eyes.

"That you have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen?" his already red face darkened as she slightly gasps in awe at the compliment.

She closed her eyes and smiled as she gently placed her hand on his. After a moment of silence, she carefully removed his hand from her blushing face. Caressing it in the process.

"Thank you" she whispered looking up at him.

"For everything, and..uh.. especially..especially for..uh... the massage," she said awkwardly with a small chuckle.

Louie looked down at her, removing his hand from hers and placing it behind his head.

"Yeah yeah, of course,*Ahem* Anytime" he looked away bashfully, unsure what to do next.

The two sat in silence. Each taking the time to take in what just occurred, attempting to control their own buzzing emotions.

"...I know Dewey and Webby are working on costumes for the play" Gosalyn meddled with her finger.

"Do you...I don't know..wanna..prank them?" she faced Louie insecurely, a blush still apparent on her cheeks.

He looked at her and after a moment smiled "ha sure, why not?"

Her emerald green eyes gleamed with happiness as she stood up "Alright! Let's go get 'em Lou!" she ran.

He laughed "Right behind ya Red".

 **So as you can see I am a HUGE Gosalyn x Louie shipper! There's really no fanfic between these two I decided to just do one myself. Please leave a like and review I'd really appreciate it. As well as constructive criticism is always welcomed!**

 **Thank you for reading and have a phenomenal day/night!**

 **-Val**


End file.
